DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application): The Institute for Advanced Studies in Immunology and Aging, a non-profit medical research and education organization, is requesting support to conduct A Town Forum on AD in Washington, D.C. The Town Forum, to be entitled "Meeting the AD Challenge in the '90s: Where are We and Where are We Going?" will have as its specific objective to update the public on the advances in basic research in AD research that hold the promise for developing meaningful approaches to prevention and/or treatment. The meeting will focus on the latest scientific developments in our understanding of the molecular biology, biochemistry, pathology, and genetics of AD and is organized to advance the education of scientists, physicians, and health care workers working in allied areas, in addition to individuals and families affected directly by the disease, public officials, medical and news journalists, and the general public who would be interested in authoritative information on the latest advances in research, diagnosis and treatment of AD. The Institute will bring together in a forum setting several of the country's leading scientists and public health officials to present these latest advances and the government's research agenda for combatting this disease. Following formal oral presentations, the scientists and government officials will be questioned by a panel of noted medical journalists and AD advocacy leaders and by the audience. C. Everett Koop, MD, the former Surgeon General, has been invited to moderate the forum.